A Lack of Colour
by beachbabe12
Summary: Lily, Emma, Hannah and Isy are normal teenage witches trying to cope with lifes little challenges. Set in the time of the Marauders. Rated just incase. Chapter 15 is now up!
1. The Begining

**Hi. Welcome to my fourth story, this one is dedicated to all my friends- thanks for your support guys. Isy, Hannah, Chloe, Jess, Claud and ellieo (check outher stories! They rock) thanks for being there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (even thoughI wish I did . . .)**

**On with the story . . . . . . .**

* * *

Lily ran onto the train, she quickly found the compartment where her best friends Emma, Isy and Hannah were waiting for her, and to her dismay were Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

'Look who decided to show up, your late Evans' said Emma laughing.

Lily laughed 'I know, I'm so out of breath, I need to sit down' and she slumped into her seat.

'What did you do over the holidays, how was our dear Petty?' asked Isy, she had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and was taller than most people in their grade.

'Just the same as usual, you know' said Lily, who was a fiery red head with a temper to match and deep, entrancing green eyes.

'Did you take my advice?' asked Hannah who had short, curly brown hair and big brown eyes.

'Yeah, she didn't notice till she was at Vernon's. She came home furious' she laughed 'you should have seen all the acne on her face'.

Sirius and Emma exchanged looks; she blushed and quickly looked away. Emma had strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes; she looked a bit like Lily. They were the best of friends and as you might have noticed Emma had a crush on Sirius. Little did she know that he liked her just as much.

'So Emma, did you have a good summer?' asked Sirius, trying to start a conversation with her.

Emma went scarlet 'yeah, Isy and Hannah came over and we went shopping nearly everyday' she said.

Sirius laughed 'girls' he muttered.

'What do guys do during the holidays that's better than what girls do?' asked Hannah.

'We go to the movies and talk to girls and ask them to come with us' replied Sirius

'and we organize upcoming pranks on Snivelly and other people that cross our paths' continued James.

'Wow, it does sound like fun' said Lily sarcastically.

'It sure is' said James not noticing the sarcasm in Lily's voice.

'So you just talk to girls and ask them out like five minutes after and they say yes?' asked Emma.

'Well you have to smile' said James

'and you have to have a good pick up line' Sirius continued.

'Right' said Lily not at all impressed and she started talking to Remus about holiday homework.

'So what do you usually say to girls?' asked Hannah.

'Stuff like how pretty they are and how I like your skirt or you look bored want to go to the movies with me and stuff like that' James replied.

'Oh I would love to be talked to like that' said Emma sarcastically.

'Yeah, do they really buy it?' asked Isy

'Sure, if you add the smile' said Sirius.

'The smile?' asked Hannah 'what, girls don't say yes until you smile?'

'Yeah, here I'll show you' Sirius said and he smiled a gorgeous smile at Emma, who blushed furiously 'now Emma you want to go on a date with me?' he asked.

'Hell yeah' she said.

'See it works said James

'Yeah but she would say yes anytime if it was Sirius, even if she had a boyfriend' said Hannah.

Emma glared at her 'now he's going to think I'm a complete idiot who's obsessed with him' she thought.

'You would?' he asked now smiling a bigger, better smile.

'Yeah' she said quietly looking down.

'Well then, do you wanna go out with me, really?' he asked.

'You serious, you want to go out with me, for real?' she said looking surprised.

'He's only wanted to go out with you since second year, now he's finally asked her' said James sighing.

'James! Yeah, do you want to?'

'YEAH' she said.

'Great' he said.

'Great, I'm going to see my sister' she said 'wanna come, anyone?'

'I'll come' said Sirius.

'Cool, see you guys in a sec then' she said and walked off holding her new boyfriends hand. They turned the corner and Lily heard a thud.

'Sorry Chloe, I was just going to come see you' said Emma.

'Were you, oh well, let's just go in here then' said Chloe.

'Everyone, you know my sister Chloe, don't you, Chloe this is everyone' said Emma.

'Hey' everyone chanted.

'What were you coming to see me about' they said at the same time, they laughed, they were nearly exactly the same, they were twins, Chloe sometimes sat with other people other than Lily, James and all them.

'You go first' said Chloe 'yours looks more important' she said eyeing her and Sirius holding hands.

Emma blushed 'yeah well, that's what I was going to tell you, Sirius asked me out' she said happily.

'After all this time, he finally asked you out, I told you he like you' she said.

'Yeah well . . .' she started 'anyway what was it you wanted to tell me?'

'Nothing really, it's not as exiting as your story but' she said holding up a badge and a letter 'I'm a prefect' she said happily.

'That's so good, did you just get the letter then?' she asked

'Yeah, Dumbledore apologized for the lateness, some people got theirs like a week ago, but I didn't, anyway, did any of you get prefect?'

'I did' said Lily

'and I did too' said Remus.

'Great, I'll be with some people I know, anyway I think our meeting's now' she said getting up 'shall we go?'

'Yeah, see you guys' and they walked off.

'I'm so happy for her, that's the one thing she wanted to do when she first came here, she said that she wanted to become a Prefect and she would be happy' said Emma.

'Yeah well, this year my brother is coming into the school' said Isy.

'Oh yeah, it's Daniel, right, he's so adorable' said Hannah.

'Yeah well I just hope he finds some friends who are as good as you guys' she said 'oh look at the time I have to go see Cameron' she said playing with her hair.

Everyone stared at her; she was still there, playing with her hair.

'Umm . . . Isy, you might want to go if you actually want to see him' Emma said laughing.

'Oh right' she said as she ran out of the compartment.

That just left Emma, Hannah, James and Sirius.

'Let's go prank Snivelly' said James jumping up and down.

'Ah I don't think so, can I just sit here, why don't you go with Hannah or something' he suggested.

'Oh I see, you just want some alone time with you girlfriend, well maybe I want some with mine too' he said getting up and stretching.

'James, you don't have a girlfriend' said Sirius.

'Oh, I'll find someone on the way to the bathroom' he said and left.

'Yeah I'm going to go' said Hannah awkwardly; she did not want to be left alone with them.

She left the room and went looking for someone to talk to, she saw Jess and Claudia, two Ravenclaw girls, who she was friendly with; Lily had Claudia for a Potions partner and Emma had Jess for Herbology.

'Hi guys, what are you doing?'

'Oh hi Hannah, we were just discussing what we saw when we opened this compartment' said Claudia.

'What was it?'

'Isy and Cameron' said Jess

'What about them?' she asked.

'They were arguing; Cameron was all upset because she was late to meet him and he accused her of making out with James Potter' said Claudia.

'That's not true, she was late because she was staring into space dreaming about him and then we told her she was going to be late if she didn't move, and as for her making out with James that's just not true' she said shaking her head.

'Well you should tell Cameron, he broke up with her' said Jess

'Really? Oh where is she I better go comfort her, she'll be devastated' she said and ran off waving 'Thanks you guys'.

'That's ok' they both yelled back at her as she disappeared.

Hannah looked in every compartment looking for Isy, she knew she would be ok, but she just wanted to make sure.

She looked in the next compartment.

'Oh sorry' she said and shut the door; she had walked in on Emma and Sirius.

The next compartment was just as bad 'Sorry James' she said and shut the door.

'Two compartments in a row, the next thing I'll see is Snivelly and his girlfriend' she thought. 'I have to find Isy, maybe I'll ask James' she opened the door and had second thoughts 'maybe not'.

'Wait a minute that looked awfully like . . .' she thought.

'Isy' she said when she opened the door for the third time.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought- REVIEW.**

**Thanks- luv Emma**

**xoxo**


	2. Explanations and Family

**Hi, sorry it took a while to put up!  
Thanks for your reviews- keep them coming!**

**ellieo: I haven't really thought about it, but I don't think so . . . thanks for reviewing.**

**Madame-S-Butterfly: I like Isy too, this is what happens next! It's a bit weird but I think it will do. Thanks for your review.**

**Dream Phantom: Thanks, I should put up the next chapter tomorrow or even again today.**

**Story time! **

* * *

Hannah walked slowly back to where Sirius and Emma were, they had stopped snogging and were just talking. 

'Wow, Hannah, are you okay, you like you've seen a ghost' said Emma 'here sit down and tell us what happened' she said comfortingly.

'Jess and Claudia told me that Cameron and Isy broke up so I went looking for her to make sure she was alright and I walked in on you guys and then the next compartment was James' she said and took a breath 'and Isy'.

'WHAT?' shouted Sirius and Emma at the same time.

'Go see for yourselves they are just next door' she said calmly.

'Oh, we will trust me, come on' said Sirius grabbing Emma's arm.

Hannah sat there thinking over what she just saw.

'It's not that bad' she thought 'I just got a shock, it's just my two best friends snogging, kind of like Emma and Sirius'.

'JAMES' she heard Sirius yell.

'ISY' was what came next from Emma.

Hannah decided to go calm her friends and make them discuss what happened calmly.

'Hi Emma' said Isy awkwardly, fixing up her skirt.

'Guys, come on, it's just the same as you and Sirius, except it's Isy and James' said Hannah pushing her way through the door.

'Hey, your right, we just need to think about it like that' said Sirius.

'Yeah, sorry we scared you guys' said Emma.

'We're sorry it happened' said Isy.

'Yeah sorry you guys had to find out about it like that' added James.

'So are you guys, like a couple?' asked Hannah.

'Well no, James just wanted a girl to hook up with and I just wanted something to take my mind off Cameron, we discussed this already' said Isy.

'Oh ok' said Sirius.

'Hey guys look at the time; we better change into our robes' said Isy.

'Ok, you girls go ahead' said James and Sirius sitting down.

Isy, Hannah and Emma glared at them.

'Or not, we'll be next door' said Sirius, who didn't want to fight with his girlfriend on the first night of them dating.

They entered The Great Hall and sat down Sirius, Emma, Isy, Chloe and Lily on one side and James, Remus, Hannah and Peter on the other.

'So I heard about you guys hooking up' said Chloe nodding towards Isy and James, who were back to normal again; just best friends.

'Yeah, nothing now though' said Isy, who was getting uncomfortable around that topic.

'Yeah just friends' said James.

'Ok' said Chloe 'so how are you love birds going?'

'Just the same as we were five minutes ago Clo, you don't have to ask us every so often' Emma said.

'Ok, I'm just making sure oh and Sirius, if you do anything to her, hurt her or anything, I will personally make your life hell' she added casually.

'Chloe, don't do that, your not my older brother, we already have two older brothers, one older sister, two younger brothers and one younger sister. We are like in the middle. Ryan and David are already on my back just when I flirt with guys, I don't need my twin sister as well'.

'Sorry' she said and turned around.

'Clo, listen I'm sorry but doesn't David or even Ryan swear to kill any guy if they see them even look at you?' she asked.

'Yeah, I guess I wouldn't want you taking a serious interest in my love life and swear to kill the guy who I'm going out with' she said.

'Who are you going out with?' she asked eyeing her sister.

'No one' she said quickly.

'Why won't you tell me?'

'Because I'm not seeing anyone' she said 'I swear on my life'.

'Ok, ok, I believe you, no need to swear on your life' she said.

'Shh . . . the sorting is starting' said Lily.

'Sorry' Emma muttered.

'Natasha Andrew' said McGonagall

'_Ravenclaw_' shouted the hat, everyone clapped, it went on like this for a while when

'Charlie Greene'

'That's our brother' shrieked Chloe.

'_Gryffindor_' shouted the hat, the group clapped along with everyone else as they watched little Charlie sit down with the other new Gryffindor's.

'Daniel McKenzie'

'That's my little bro' said Isy excitedly.

'_Gryffindor_'

'Oh he'll be with Charlie, even though they are already really good friends' said Emma.

'Yeah, that's so cool' said Isy.

After the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up, he spread out his arms and said 'let the feast begin' and the table was filled with all different kinds of food.

'Hey Em, Chloe, yay, our little bro Charlie got in Gryffindor'

'Yeah, our whole family's in Gryffindor now' Chloe said to her eldest sister, Ellie.

'Isn't it great? Oh the reason I came over here was not to spread the Gryffindor joy but to see what my little sis; Em is doing with the hottest guy in the school.'

'I'm dating him' she said plainly and went back to eating her dinner.

'You're dating Sirius Black? Did you finally ask him?' she asked.

'No, no, he asked me'

'Oh' she said surprised, and then added to Sirius 'our brothers are going to kill you'

Sirius nodded 'spread the joy' he said bleakly.

'Don't scare him! Chloe already threatened to kill him- who knows what Ryan and David will do?'

'Mmm . . . have fun Sirius' she said and walked off.

'Sorry about my family' she said embarrassed.

'You haven't met mine'

'I met your brother; he's in third year now'

'and did you like him?'

'Umm . . . I've met nicer' she said trying not to be rude.

'Thought so' he said.

* * *

In the common room, Lily and James were arguing, Peter was doing his holiday homework with the help of Remus, Isy and Hannah were reading the latest _Witch Weekly_ and Sirius and Emma were talking. 

They were soon interrupted by Ryan and David.

'So Black we've heard . . .' started David.

'From some very reliable sources' said Ryan.

'E.g. ourselves'

'That you are dating our little sister Emma' finished Ryan

Emma laughed, her brothers were also twins and after Sirius and James, they were the best prankers in the school.

'What are you going to do?' she asked.

'Well we don't know, I think I like the idea of them dating' said David.

'And why is that, David?' asked Ryan.

'Because, my dear Ryan, if Sirius is what the girls have labeled the hottest guy in the school and he has fallen for our dear sister, that means she must be quite pretty, from a non brothers perspective'.

'I see your point, David, but what will the consequences be if he hurts sweet Emma?'

'Oh, I think the consequences will cause our dear Emma's boyfriend to break his record of how long he has stayed in the Hospital Wing' said David.

'But my record is three weeks' said Sirius, trying to make them change their mind.

'Oh we know, don't worry' said Ryan, then they turned away and left.

'Oh they're just being stupid, don't worry about them' she said comfortingly.

'I wouldn't do anything to you anyway' he said and she kissed him gently on the check.

'I'm going to bed, night everyone' she shouted towards her friends.

'I'm going too' said Hannah.

'Yeah' said Isy and Lily at the same time.

'Night Remus' said Hannah, as she disappeared.

'Night' he whispered, even though she had already gone.

* * *

**Thanks for those who reviewed and please, please review!**

**Thanks- Emma.**


	3. New Girlfriends and Love

**Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter, please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys make this so much easier and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.**

* * *

The next day down at breakfast Hannah and Remus were talking, Sirius, Emma and Chloe were talking and James, Isy and Lily were talking.

'So what did you guys get up to last night?' Chloe asked.

'Ryan and David came to talk to us' said Emma.

'Mmm . . . it was quite interesting' said Sirius.

'I bet it was, oh look here comes the rest of our little family' said Chloe.

'Hi Annie, Nick, Alex' said Emma.

'Hey guys' said Alexander 'did you see Charlie get into Gryffindor? It was classic' he said, Alex was a twin with Nick, they were in year three with Sirius' brother Regulus.

'Yeah, now I've seen five of my siblings get in Gryffindor, the other three I haven't seen' said Chloe.

'Yeah' said Emma 'classical memories'.

* * *

Meanwhile James, Isy and Lily were talking.

'What's going on with Hannah and Remus?' asked Isy.

'Yeah, it's really weird; they would make a cute couple, a bit like Emma and Sirius' said Lily.

'But Emma and Sirius have actually started dating now; Hannah and Remus just have to have a bit more time, rather than just rushing into things' said Isy.

'You girls are weird; how can you call five years rushing?' exclaimed James.

'James is right, Emma has liked Sirius for, well, since she met him' said Isy.

'Hannah and Remus have to get a move on then, we should help them' said Lily.

'You mean meddle in their affairs' said James.

'No, that's not what I mean'.

'Admit it and I will help get your best friends love life back on track' said James.

'She doesn't need to get her love life back on track she just broke it off with Wilson cos he was way to obsessed with Quidditch and you know how Hannah can't stand that'.

'What ever just admit it' he said.

'Fine, I admit I want to meddle in my friends affairs' she said sighing, she new James wouldn't drop it until she had admitted it.

'Good now all we need is a game of truth and dare' he said simply.

'Is that what you made me admit that for, a game of truth and dare?' said Lily.

'Would you two stop arguing and think about it, it's perfect, we just have to keep playing till Remus or Hannah pick dare and then we make them kiss each other' said Isy.

'Or truth because we could ask them to tell their true feelings about each other and then that will get them going' said Lily.

'Good going guys, we'll play tonight' Isy said and then went to get her books for Transfiguration.

* * *

'So' said James as he entered the common room. He stopped and realized there was no one there.

'There's no one here' he said out loud and he laughed to himself.

Isy and Lily had just walked in and witnessed this whole thing.

'Thank you captain obvious' Isy giggled.

'Were you just talking to yourself?' Lily asked.

'Sure I was, it's when you start answering yourself you should be worried, well that's what my mum says anyway' he smiled and realized how stupid he sounded.

'Whatever, I've already set up a game of truth and dare, all we have to do is play' said Isy.

'Great well then I'm off to . . .'

'Let me guess, it's either to pick up a girl or talk to yourself' said Lily.

'I think I'll try both at once, it's getting to easy, I'll see what happens and report back to you' he said and walked out.

'Mental' they both muttered.

* * *

Chloe and Emma sat talking in Potions.

'We need something to make Hannah and Remus get together' said Chloe.

'Yeah, I think James and Lily are organizing a game of truth and dare, so maybe they're already thinking about it' suggested Emma.

'Yeah we'll see what they do before we meddle in anything' said Chloe getting back to her love potion.

'Now lets see whose has worked, and whose hasn't' said Slughorn.

Emma slinked down into her seat, she wasn't the best at potions, but she was one of Slughorn's favorites; she had famous parents, they were the parents of the year, three years running and she was exceptionally good at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She didn't like Slughorn one bit, he was the head on Slytherin house and she didn't like Slytherin, they were all mean and snobby about being pureblood.

'Now, let's see what we have here' said Slughorn 'Emma yours has worked, I would like you to test it on someone and then give them this potion afterwards, it is the antidote. Also I would advise you not to use it on someone when your boyfriend is around, there are consequences, so be careful. I know I can trust you though'.

Emma smiled weakly and turned to Chloe 'what am I going to do, Sirius is around me twenty-four seven, maybe I should just tell him Slughorn gave me it for homework'.

'He might not believe you though' said Chloe.

'Well then we don't have a very good relationship, do we?'

'I don't get it, why didn't he ask you to give it Sirius, then no one gets angry, you just use it on your boyfriend' said Chloe.

'Yeah that's weird. Professor Slughorn, sir why can't I use it on my boyfriend?' she asked sweetly.

'Because my dear, maybe you haven't read the text book properly or you haven't looked closely at your boyfriends actions but you are not meant to use love potions on people that already love you' he whispered.

'You mean . . . Sirius . . . loves . . . a couple of days . . . loves?' she stuttered.

'Yes m'dear, it is true'

* * *

'So truth or dare Chloe?' asked a still very stunned Emma, who was sitting next to Sirius and James.

'Truth' said Chloe.

'Ok, umm . . . do you currently have a boyfriend?'

'You still don't believe me, do you? I don't have a boyfriend' said Chloe.

'Chill out, just checking, how do I know you didn't get one since I last asked?'

'Let's just keep playing, Sirius truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'I dare you to kiss each girl in the circle and tell us who was the best' said Chloe.

So Sirius went around kissing each girl Isy, Hannah, Emma, Lily and Chloe.

'So . . .' started Chloe.

'Emma defiantly' he said and he kissed her again.

'Thanks sweetie' she said.

'Ok, so umm . . . James truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'Kiss Evans' said Sirius simply.

James smiled at his friend, who had just got punched in the arm by his girlfriend.

'What did you do that for; you know Lily doesn't like James' shouted Emma.

'Well I'm trying to change her mind' said Sirius calmly.

'Thanks Padfoot' said James and he went over to kiss Lily. After a while they broke apart and James grinned.

'Did you like it?' he asked.

'Yeah' she said 'but I've had better' she lied. _I so have not had better than that and I doubt I ever will, that was amazing _she thought.

James looked hurt, but didn't say anything; he had other things to do.

'I pick Hannah' he said smiling at her and Remus.

'Dare' she said.

'Kiss Remus' he told her.

_Finally THANK YOU JAMES_ she thought_ how long have I been waiting, what is it like our fifth year, so that makes it four years I have been waiting for this day._

She quietly walked over to Remus and kissed him. _Bloody hell _thought Remus_ she is really good, I think I'll ask her out. NO! You'll be way too embarrassed and what if she says no. Well then we'll just have to see. Wait what if you just wait for her to ask. NO! I've been waiting four years for this day; there is no way I'm waiting even longer._

When they pulled apart Hannah went back to her seat and grinned at Remus, he smiled back. James, Lily and Isy watched in triumph, they were so happy there plan had worked.

After the game had ended and the Wizards Chess Club had been scared by a "ghost" (it was really just Emma and Isy under the invisibility cloak) and Snape's skin was now green everyone went to bed and slept like a log, except for two people.

Hannah decided to go downstairs and finish her Transfiguration homework, and steal some ideas off Emma's (she was the best at Transfiguration). She sat quietly and did her essay on how changing a goblet into a bird can help you.

'Hannah is that you?'

'Remus, you freaked me out, I'm just doing me homework, I didn't finish it' she said.

'Oh ok then, hey I was meaning to talk to you after truth or dare' he said, trying very hard to sound like nothing had happened and he wasn't completely freaked out.

'Yeah' she said, hoping she didn't sound very hopeful he was going to ask her out.

'Umm . . . I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to Hogsmede with me next time' he said quickly to get it over and done with.

'Oh Remus, that's so sweet of you, of course I will' she said happily and kissed him.

'Well now that that's over with, do you want me to help you do your homework instead of copying Emma's?' he laughed.

'Sure' she answered.

So Remus and Hannah stayed up most of the night talking about all the things they could think about until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

'You think we should wake them, breakfast is nearly over?' said James.

'Just leave them, Remus is a Marauder he knows how to get to the kitchens and knowing him he'll get his new girlfriend something' said Sirius.

'How do you know their dating?' asked Isy.

'Must you be always negative, it's obvious isn't it, I don't think Remus would have come down here with out a reason' said Emma.

'I agree, oh look there stirring!' shouted Lily.

'Yeah we're definitely awake now that you yelled at us' mumbled Remus.

'Sorry' said Lily.

'We're awake now, so we'll go get some breakfast and then we'll see you in Potions' said Hannah.

'It's a deal' said James.

'Whatever you say' said Remus as he took Hannah by the hand andwalked her to breakfast.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up in about three days- at least. It's the holidays here in Australia so I have tons of free time to wirte my stories. Also check out my new Oneshot . . . I thought it was really really good, considering it's my first one.**

**Beachbabe12**


	4. Another Explanation and More Love

**Hey,**

**Sorry it took so long to update, my mum decided to ban me from the computer because I spent - so much time on it so I've been writing them all down and I have the next three chapters done, it's gettign the time to type them thats the problem.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The school found it very romantic that Hannah and Remus were dating, well if you exclude all the boys they did.

They boys would go around acting like everything was normal, but the girls would sigh at the slight mention of it.

'It's so romantic' mimicked Isy, who was imitating a small group of Hufflepuff girls.

'You're just jealous' said Lily.

'Of what? Everyone watching my every move or everyone knowing what I did with my boyfriend last night' said Isy, looking at Lily in disbelief.

'No' laughed Lily 'the fact that you don't have a boyfriend.'

'Slack!' shouted Isy 'everyone hates being single.'

'You got that right' said Emma.

'Oh you be quiet' said Isy jokingly 'your boyfriend is a marauder, THE marauder in fact and he hasn't dumped you yet.'

Emma laughed uneasily, she hadn't told anyone about that Potions lesson and she made Chloe swear that she wouldn't. In fact, Emma was waiting for the day that Sirius would dump her, or cheat on her, but the day never came and she was very grateful.

* * *

'Now today' said Professor Lindsay loudly to get the classes attention 'we will be doing the Patronus, they are NEWT level and well . . . you are in year five, so you are a bit ahead . . .'

Professor Lindsay was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and was a bit – well – different. She would sate the obvious and then completely go off the point. But compared to Professor Trelawney she was completely normal. Only James, Sirius and Emma took Divination. James and Sirius took it because it was a skive and Emma took it because her mother made her, Chloe had to do it too- in fact all the Greene children had to.

'Just shout Expecto Patronum while thinking of your happiest memory, in pairs please' she shouted.

All through the classroom you could hear the sounds of people shouting, bumping into each other and falling over. Despite the bad start, everyone had managed to do it by the end and they were all given homework – "What is the form of your Patronus? Why are they used and what was the memory you used to perform the Patronus?"

They all trudged back to the common room to start their homework and try finish it by Thursday- it was Tuesday.

James and Sirius stood over the girls, trying to read their answers.

'Why did girls have to be so protective of their homework?' thought James.

'Emma's says my name!' shrieked Sirius as he grabbed her parchment.

'Shrink your head Sirius' she snapped 'your just in my memory' she said as she tried to get her parchment back.

'Your Patronus is a dog/wolf thing?' he asked, surprised.

'Yeah I don't know why, I don't have a dog, not that I don't like them' she said, puzzled.

The Marauders all smirked at each other.

'Why are you all looking at me like that?' she demanded.

'No reason' said Remus quickly, he didn't want his secret spilled 'what does the book say each animal mean?'

'The book says' she started, quoting the book 'it has not particular significance of importance but very rarely it will mean that the person you love is an Animagus or you are the Animagus of that form.'

Remus paled, why did he have to ask? But Emma, or anybody else for that matter, had taken no notice to the last sentence she had read and continued their homework.

Sirius however was grinning ear-to-ear with pleasure.

'Marauders meeting' shouted Sirius and he quickly ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

'Since when have we had "Marauders Meetings?" asked Remus curiously.

'I think it was a spur of the moment thing' squeaked Peter as he followed James and Remus up the stairs.

'Can I please tell her?' asked Sirius the minute his three best friends walked in.

'No' said Remus firmly 'I'm sorry but she'll most probably tell Lily and Isy and Hannah and I don't want her to know yet.'

'But what if I made her swear not to tell anyone, she would understand' pleaded Sirius.

'I think it's time you told Hannah anyway' said James.

'I knew you would take his side, I don't want anyone knowing, this is how it starts' Remus said quietly as he sat on his bed and looked up at his friends.

'Why don't you just say that were all Animagus' suggested Peter.

'Because she'll think it's too dangerous and want to know why we would do such a thing' said Sirius glumly 'don't you understand Moony, that this is the first girl I have loved, it's like if James and Lily got together and James overheard her telling someone she loves him. Please – I know her, she won't tell anyone.'

'You have known her for five years too, you know she wouldn't do anything like that' said James.

'OK, but she can't tell anyone, should we all be here with you?' asked Remus, finally giving in.

'Maybe, for support, I'll go get her' he said. James could tell he was nervous, he voice wobbled and he didn't walk in a straight line.

When Emma came in she looked around 'what's going on?' she asked uneasily.

Thankfully Remus had it under control because Sirius was staring open mouthed into space.

'What is the explanation for having a Patronus that means something?'

Emma stared at him 'when your love is an Animagus your Patronus will take that shape.'

'Well I'm a werewolf' he said quietly, and closed his eyes. He was waiting for the scream and shrieking – but none came.

'Remus, I'm so sorry, my Uncle is also a werewolf, he was just recently bitten, I fell so bad, are you Ok?'

'I'm fine thank you' he said relieved 'but I wanted to tell you because well um . . .' Remus stopped; he had no idea what to say.

'We found out in our third year' continued James 'and we wanted to help, so we all decided to become animagi, that's where we go every month.'

Emma said nothing and suddenly she realized 'Sirius? Are you a dog when you change?'

He nodded, waiting for a reaction.

She wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, after a while they broke apart.

'You're a great friend to have, Remus should be proud of all of you.'

'I love you' he whispered gently in her ear.

'I love you too' she said and gently kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**Please Review, next chapter should be up soon but I have no idea.**


	5. Romance for the School and a Cut

**Thanks for your reivews, everyone is really good. This chapter is dedicated to: fork-tofu-pingpong-fish, EagerReader93 and ellieo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here would I?**

* * *

The Marauders all knew Emma hadn't said a word about Remus or werewolves to anyone. When she came back downstairs (after James, Remus and Peter had left them to have some "alone time") she just told them Sirius has said "I love you" and she had said it back. None of them found it surprising the couple were in love, they had liked each other for ages- five years to be exact.

As October faded into November, lots of people were finding new relationships. Isy started to date Steven Jordan (Lee Jordans dad) who was Ryan and David's best friend.

Ellie (Emma and Chloe's sister) started to date the Head Boy, Amos Diggory, which a lot of people found cute because she was Head Girl.

Jess started to date Daniel Cantor, Claudia was dating Albert Knapp and Lily was know (to James' disgust) dating Frank Longbottom.

It was definitely romance month at Hogwarts and event he teachers felt the need to plan a Christmas Ball.

'Why is it only fifth years and upwards?' asked Annie, Emma's sister, who was in fourth year.

'I don't know, go ask Dumbledore' she snapped. Emma and Hannah were frustrated because both their boyfriends had missed the whole day of school. It had been the full moon last night; of course this didn't bother Hannah.

* * *

Emma burst into the Hospital Wing to find all four Marauders lying on the beds.

'What happened?' she asked as she ran towards Sirius, whose leg was covered in blood and he was unconscious.

'Remus got a bit out of hand when they had an argument' said James.

'I'm sorry' said Remus quietly.

'That's ok. When will he be up? Is it really bad?'

'We don't know but Madame Pomfrey said he'll wake up any minute now' said James who had a deep cut across his chest.

'Are you ok?' she asked, concerned.

'I've had worse, trust me' he said 'don't worry about me.'

'Does this usually happen?'

'Not this bad. It's usually just a couple of cuts and bruises.'

'How are we going to explain this to Hannah and them?'

'We can just say we had an accident' suggested James.

'What kind?'

'A stray dog bit him and we tried to help him' said Peter.

'Good idea' said Emma; she took Sirius' hand 'he's cold.'

'Emma?' asked Sirius, as he opened his eyes.

'I'm here don't worry.'

'Not worried' he croaked 'happy.'

'Good, I'll go get Madame Pomfrey.'

'I'm already here' said the nurse hurriedly 'I trust Sirius has told you what he does every month.'

'Yes' she said quietly, looking at his leg.

'He will need a wheel chair for at least two days, so someone will always have to be with him, Remus you can't with your arm and Peter- well- um- Peter shouldn't, you're a bit clumsy. So it's either James or Emma.'

'We'll take turns' suggested James, Emma nodded along.

'Well then it's settled,' she muttered a spell and a wheelchair appeared beside his bed.

* * *

'Oh my gosh! Sirius are you alright?' yelled Isy as they entered the common room.

'Yeah I'm fine.'

'Where were you guys?' asked Hannah.

'Hannah? Does Sirius' leg explain anything? Maybe we were in the Hospital Wing' said James laughing.

Hannah blushed and walked over to Remus.

'What happened?' asked Lily curiously.

'Some stupid dog bit him' said Emma in a high pitched voice, she was trying to sound upset, not that she wasn't.

'And you' she said pointing to James, Peter and Remus 'were all with him and the dog hurt you too?'

'Yeah' said James.

'Ok, dinners soon, let's go down' said Isy.

'But I just pushed him all the way up here!' shrieked Emma.

'I'll take him this time' said James.

'You guys are meant to be supportive, not act like pushing me is a chore' said Sirius in a mock hurt voice.

James and Emma laughed and both said 'but it is!'

* * *

**Reviews will make me update faster, thanks to those people who already have, you got me here.**

**Emma**


	6. Werewolves

**A/N: My stories are getting harder and harder to put up so often, my parents have banned me from fanfiction, so I write in my spare time and put the chapters when they're out. Please forgive me for not putting up chapter so often because on top of that, exams are coming up.**

**Thanks to: Madame-S-Butterfly and ellieo for reviewing. Also thank you to Annie and Katherine this chapter is dedicated to you two. Luv you guys, thanks for your support.**

**Also please read Mysteries of the Marauder's, it's a story one of my friends wrote, it's really good!

* * *

**

Lily was suspicious about Sirius' leg, it looked really bad and no dog could have done that. She even wondered if dogs could get inside the school grounds, but whatever it was they were hiding they weren't going to give it up easily.

She didn't want to tell Hannah or Isy until she was certain something was wrong, so she decided to tell Claudia, her potions partner.

'So you think the Marauders are doing something dangerous?'

'Yes,' said Lily impatiently 'and Emma know because Sirius and James are like the leaders, and he loves her so he's let her in on what they're doing.'

'I see,' said Claudia 'what am I meant to do?'

'Offer advice; tell me what I should do.'

'I think you should leave it, until you have some evidence they're up to something. Do you have any ideas about what they do?'

'None' said Lily honestly.

'Well take my advice and don't go telling lots of people, it will end up going to a Marauder' said Claudia wisely.

'What about telling Remus? He's the sensible one,' suggested Lily.

'Just leave it for now, if you really think Remus is sensible then you should know he wouldn't do anything dangerous or life threatening.'

'Thanks Claud, you really helped,' said Lily.

* * *

'Who are you taking to the dance, Prongs?' asked Sirius to his best friend while they were in Divination.

'Lily,' he said, daydreaming.

'She's going with Frank,' said Chloe who was sitting next to them.

'I think he should go with Alice,' said Emma.

'Yeah, they would be good together,' said James, hoping Frank could hear him from Ancient Runes and break it off with Lily.

Sirius read his mind 'It's no good mate, he's in Runes.'

Just then Professor Trelawney passed 'what, according to your charts, will happen to you on Thursday?'

'I will forget to hand in my potions homework' said Sirius.

'Not impressed, what about you Emma?'

'My friend will make an important discovery,' she said quietly.

'Very good dear,' she said mystically and left to go onto the next table.

'I wonder what that means,' said Chloe as she flicked through her charts.

'I have no idea,' said Emma truthfully.

* * *

Emma sat next to Jess in Herbology.

'So,' said Jess 'you and Sirius?'

'Me and Sirius what?' asked Emma, grinning broadly, she loved it when people talked about her and Sirius.

'An update, please, what's going on?' she said noticing the smile on her face.

'We said we loved each other,' she said excitedly.

Jess fell of her chair. 'Really?' she asked in a complete state of shock.

'Yeah, I know it's not like Sirius to say he loves someone, or to date anyone this long but,' she paused, 'here I am.'

'That is so cool,' she said awe-struck.

'What about you and what's-his-name, Cantor?' asked Emma.

'We're going to the dance together.'

'Excellent,' said Emma happily, 'I wonder who my brothers are going with.'

'Ryan is going with one of the Gryffindor Chasers and David is going with another one,' said Jess.

'Oh, I had no idea. I guess that's my brother for you,' she said laughing.

Jess laughed too, 'it's going to be a good night.'

'Yeah it will,' said Emma; she just had to get through Thursday.

* * *

'We're off,' said James coming down the stairs of the Boys Dormitory.

'See you tomorrow guys,' said Sirius, he gave Emma a quick kiss and the four Marauders disappeared.

It was Thursday night and full moon. Lily, Isy and Hannah sat staring at the doorway wondering what they were doing. Emma sat doing her Herbology homework wondering what her boyfriend looked like when he transformed.

'Lets follow them,' said Lily suddenly, jumping up from her seat.

'No,' said Emma firmly.

'Don't you want to see what they do?' asked Isy.

'Yeah, let's have an adventure. I don't want to sit here, I'm bored,' Hannah whined.

'Do you think Remus would do something dangerous, Hannah?' asked Emma, 'don't you trust your boyfriend?'

'I do trust him,' said Hannah defensively, 'but I still want to see what he's up too.'

'Then it's settled, we follow them,' said Isy excitedly.

'How will we know where they've gone?' asked Emma, trying to find an excuse to not go.

'The Whomping Willow,' said Lily happily.'

'How did you know that?' snapped Emma, she thought Lily would have no idea.

'I overheard Peter and Remus talking about it.'

'Lily, are you sure you want to do this? Your prefect badge could be taken away if we caught,' said Emma.

'Why don't you want to go? Sirius shouldn't love you, you're such a baby, a baby can't date a Marauder,' said Isy.

Emma stood up 'no one says Sirius doesn't love me.'

'Well if it's true then come with us, show Sirius he could be proud of you.'

'Ready?' said Lily.

'I guess so,' she said and they all ran down to the Whomping Willow.

They heard a roar, it was comign from the tree, the girls all looked at each other. Emma knew it was Remus but the others had no idea what it was and wanted to investigate.

'I think they're in trouble,' shouted Hannah over the noise.

'I'm going in, if I can,' Isy shouted back.

'NO!' yelled Emma.

'You are a baby,' said Lily 'don't you want to save Sirius.'

'No. Because I know he's not in trouble,' she said.

'Oh your modest, come on we're wasting time!' shouted Hannah.

'No you don't understand' pleaded Emma. 'Remus is a werewolf and they transform into animals too, to help him not get lonely.'

'You're joking,' whispered Lily.

'No I'm not, we have to go back before they . . .' she was cut off by a much louder roar. They turned around to see a werewolf standing over them.

'Oh my gosh, you were right. RUN!' shouted Isy.

A large black dog and a stag appeared and tried to tackle the werewolf to the ground. The girls ran, each of them turning around to watch a dog, stag and a werewolf fight.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Like I said before, the next chapter could take a while to put up or it could be up tomorrow, I have no idea at the moment, I'm lucky this chapter got put up.**

**Please Review, it really helps me knowing people out there like my story.**

**Emma**


	7. So Many Girls

**I know I said thatI wasn't going to do anymore chapter till my exams are over, but how could I resist. Especially with Katherine bugging me all the time to update. This chapter is dedicated to her, because she made me update sooner than expected.**

**Chapter Seven

* * *

**

Hannah woke up lying next to one of the Hospital Wing beds. Remus was lying in it.

Emma was still lying, fast asleep, next to Sirius.

James was also lying on one of the beds, Lily and Isy were talking to him, he was the only one who was up.

'Sirius is the one we should be worried about,' he told them.

'Why?' asked Isy, she suddenly realised it was a stupid question, and shook her head.

'This is my entire fault,' cried Lily, tears streaming down her face. 'Emma knew we shouldn't have gone and now Sirius, her boyfriend, is dying!'

'It's not your fault, Hannah and I wanted to go too,' cried Isy, she too had tears coming down her face.

'Come on guys,' said James, 'it wasn't anyone's fault, no one blames you,' he said comfortingly.

Chloe ran into the room, her eyes were read, puffy and swollen.

'Sirius,' she panted, 'is he ok? Is Emma alright? Oh she must be so worried.'

'She's sleeping now,' whispered Lily, 'try not to wake her; she only just got to sleep poor darl.'

'Is what I heard true?' Chloe asked.

Lily, James and Isy looked at each other.

'What did you hear?' asked Isy.

'He got hit by the Whomping Willow,' she said quickly.

'Yeah,' James said, 'so did Remus and I, but not as hard as he did.'

'Oh,' said Chloe. 'I'll come back later, if Emma wakes up tell her Annie is coming after dinner, Nick and Alex are coming later and Ryan and David will be round when they stop snogging their new girlfriends, oh and Ellie will be down during her free period,' she said waving goodbye.

'Will do,' said James.

'JAMES! Honey, are you alright?' shouted a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Sam?' said James, quite alarmed that she had come, 'could you be quiet? Emma, Remus and Sirius are sleeping.'

'Oh they'll live. How are you James? I was so worried when I heard,' she said loudly.

'Sam, I'm a bit tried, do you mind coming back later?'

'But honey, you weren't tired on Tuesday,' she said and winked seductively at him.

James cringed, but she was to busy looking at Sirius and a red-haired girl lying on his bed to notice. 'That's because I hadn't been hit by a tree.'

Sam laughed, 'ok honey, I'll see you later then,' she said and walked out, but not before pushing Isy out of the way and giving James a kiss.

'Eww,' said Isy, 'she's such a skank.'

'How come you date her?' asked Lily, but another girl with long curly hair and blue eyes walked in.

'James!' she shouted.

'Not you too,' he said loudly, and he slumped back onto his pillow.

'He doesn't know what he's talking about,' she laughed.

'Britney, do you mind if you come back later, I'm very tired.'

'Sure thing sweetie, and when you get better we can have another night like Tuesday,' she said grinning, she walked out.

'Two girls?' said Lily.

'Yeah,' said James, 'and both so annoying.'

'Then, may I ask, why?' said Hannah.

'Their good if you know what I mean.'

'Oh, I think we get you loud and clear,' said Lily, who was still shocked.

Remus stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

'Remus? Are you ok?' shouted Hannah.

'You don't hate me,' he said.

'Of course not,' she said, 'don't be silly, why would I hate you? Why didn't you tell me?'

Remus shrugged, 'I didn't think –'

'Don't worry about it, I don't care, all I care about is if everyone is alright.'

'All we need is Sirius to wake up, we know that Emma is alright, she's just sleeping,' said Isy.

'She's probably just in shock,' Remus said.

Sirius turned over and just like Remus, he slowly opened his eyes.

'Hey! Padfoot, dude, how are you?' said James.

'Prongs? What's with dude?'

'Don't know, it was like a spur of the moment thing,' he explained.

'What's wrong with Emma? She's ok, right?'

'Yeah, she's just sleeping, are you –' but Lily was cut off by another girl, she had tanned skin, sandy, long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

'Not another one, James,' exclaimed Lily. James shook his head.

'Sirius, are you ok? I was so worried when I heard,' she said. 'Why is that girl lying on your bed?'

'Sirius, what's going on?' asked Isy.

'Anyway,' the girl continued. 'I only just arrived, mum and dad dropped me off at the station, and well, here I am,' she said excitedly.

Sirius looked at Emma, who was muttering something about werewolves and dogs in her sleep.

'Sirius?' she said waving her arms to get his attention, it didn't work.

'Yeah Natalie?' he said, still looking at Emma.

'You never call me Natalie, it's always Nat. Anyway, I got into Hufflepuff, you're in Gryffindor right? You look a bit preoccupied so I'm going to come back later,' she said shaking her head as she walked out.

'Padfoot, who as that?' Remus asked.

'Well,' she said uneasily. 'I met someone during the holidays and she said she was transferring from Beauxbatons and well, we hooked up,' he explained with great difficulty, but still not drawing his eyes from Emma.

'I can't believe you!' shouted Isy; 'you wait till Emma hears you're breaking up with her for some, for some, some . . .' she was lost for words. 'For some blonde bimbo,' she looked proud of herself for thinking of how best to describe her.

'Isy is right,' said Lily, 'she's going to be distraught you had a girlfriend all this time.'

'I knew it was wrong for her to date you,' shouted Hannah, 'I thought you had changed.'

Sirius had now taken his eyes off Emma and was looking at James.

'Are you going to go out with her?' asked James.

Sirius looked at Emma one last time, 'I –'

Annie, Emma's sister, Ryan and David walked in.

'Is she alright?' asked David.

No one said anything, they were all too shocked.

'What's wrong?' asked Ryan.

'She'll be fine,' said Sirius, 'she's just sleeping off a long night.'

Ryan and David laughed, 'we'll come back later then.'

They all left, no one said anything, it was too hard.

Emma woke; saw Sirius was awakes and smiled.

'How are you, Sirius?' she asked.

He smiled weakly and kissed her passionatly.

She giggled feebly, 'feeling better?'

'You are so stupid!' shouted Isy, 'he has a girlfriend!'

Emma stopped abruptly and turned to Isy.

'No he doesn't silly billy. _I'm _his girlfriend,' she said and turned to Sirius, who had a tear running down his cheek.

'Sirius, why are you crying? Did Isy upset you? Isy, you are so mean to Sirius sometimes.'

Isy could see tears swelling up in Emma's eyes, she didn't care that she was blaming her for what Sirius had done, all she cared about was how she was coping with it.

'Sirius, Isy is just being stupid, don't listen to her,' she yelled, trying to convince herself.

Natalie bounced back into the Hospital Wing. 'Hey Sirius, that girl is awake. I know I said I would be back later but I was thinking we could spend some time together, because it's been like two months or something!'

Emma couldn't believe it; Sirius was actually cheating on her. She slowly walked up to Natalie and slapped her.

'You know the reason why I was next to him was because he's my boyfriend, maybe not anymore, but he was,' she whispered to her.

Natalie looked as though she'd been slapped again. 'Sirius is this true? You've been cheating on me with this slut?'

'She's not a slut,' shouted Sirius, 'everything was perfect until you came along. Do you know what it was like, to have no one love you, not your parents, your brother, because of something so trivial as being pure and loyal to your pureness? And then a girl comes along and says she loves you back, the first person _ever_ to love me, and then you come along, or I stuff it up, I should have told you, Emma.'

Natalie and Emma stood next to each other, both staring at him. Natalie was staring at him with pure hate and poison in her eyes and Emma was staring at him with lust and love in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry, Emma, I met her before we were together and I really do love you,' he said, 'do you forgive me?'

* * *

**OK, I know there is a lot of dialouge in this chapter but there always is! Next chapter is going to be very romantic, I think. It's the preperation for the ball. **

**Please review!**


	8. The Preperation

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the reviewers. I want to thank Kat who has been very supportive throughout this story. So this (again) is dedicated to her. **

**Chapter 8 - The Preperation.

* * *

**

'Give me some time, Sirius. I know you love me. I love you too, but you could have told me, I wouldn't have minded so much.'

'Alright,' he said.

* * *

'You should have seen the way he was looking at you when she came in and you were asleep,' said Isy in the girl's dorm later that night.

'And then when he stood up for you when Natalie called you a slut,' continued Hannah.

'Have you decided what you're going to do yet?' asked Lily.

* * *

'What do you think she'll say?' asked James.

'I'm being optimistic, so I'll say yes,' said Sirius.

'She'll forgive you,' said Remus. 'I talked to Hannah, she's distraught, but she'll forgive you.'

'Thanks Moony.'

* * *

Two days later Emma was sitting in the Common Room with Sirius and James, trying to explain how Mercury shows on Monday they won't be run over by a Hippogriff but they will be late for Transfiguration.

'Well who cares?' yawned James. 'I'm going to bed, either way I'll be missing part of Transfiguration.'

Sirius watched, as James, instead of going to bed, went over to chat up some girl by the window.

'The ball is tomorrow,' said Emma, scribbling something down about Venus.

'Mmm . . . are we . . . you know . . . going?' muttered Sirius, who was trying to look involved in 'Palm Reading and Crystal Gazing.'

Emma laughed as she looked up at him.

'What?' he said completely confused.

She pointed at his book, it was upside down. 'Do you read all your books upside down?'

'No I just –'

'Just what?'

'Nothing,' he said, getting back to him homework.

'Sirius,' she said quietly.

'Yes?' he said, looking in her eyes.

'This isn't my fault we're like this. If you hadn't met that preppy girl Natalie we would be happy and I wouldn't be so confused and –'

'Emma,' said Sirius, very quietly, still looking in her eyes.

'Yes?' she said, looking hopeful. She moved closer to him to find him do the same.

'I don't love Natalie, I love you.'

'I love you too,' she said, a tear running down her cheek.

Lily, Isy and Hannah looked around and saw them, their face lit up and they smiled at each other.

* * *

Isy sat alone early the next morning trying to do last minute homework.

'Early riser,' said a voice. Isy turned around to see her boyfriend standing behind her.

'Hey Steven, what's up?'

'Got you something,' he said and handed her a bunch of red roses.

'Oh my goodness. They're beautiful, why?'

'Because I thought with the ball coming up you would like to receive some roses.'

'That's so sweet,' she said and kissed him.

'So was that,' he said.

She giggled and kissed him again.

* * *

A few hours later Hannah sat down with Chloe discussing the ball.

'Remus is taking me,' Hannah told her.

'I don't have anyone. I'm going alone,' said Chloe sadly.

'Guess who?' someone said putting their hands across Hannah's face.

'It's Remus Lupin,' she said confidently.

'Oh, how did you know?' he said, sitting down next to her.

'I always know when it's you,' she said in a sickly sweet voice.

'You guys are making me sick,' said Chloe.

James overheard this conversation and added quietly, 'if that makes you sick then don't go near Emma and Sirius.'

Chloe laughed, 'who are you going with?'

'No one. I haven't asked anyone, or said yes to anyone.'

'James,' said Emma, who had stopped snogging Sirius long enough to hear his last comment said, 'you've said yes to about ten girls and that was only this morning.'

James looked stunned, 'was Lily one of them?' he asked, but Emma had turned around back to Sirius.

Chloe laughed, 'no James, Lily is going with Frank.'

'Well who should I go with then?'

'Don't ask me, I don't have anyone to go with. I'm not a very romantic type.'

'Do you want to go with me then, just as friends and if we meet someone we can go off?'

'Sure, thanks James, you made my day.'

'Now I have to tell these girls that I'm going with you and not them.'

* * *

Isy walked into the common room wearing a white dress. Her hair was curled naturally and she had thick mascara on with black shoes.

Emma was wearing a knee length black dress, her hair was in a loose bun and she had light make up on.

Hannah was wearing a red ankle length dress with silver heels and her short, curly, brown hair was done up in a loose pony tail.

Lily was wearing an emerald green dress that was backless with black heels. The dress matched her eyes nicely and went well with her hair that was out.

'Ready,' asked Sirius.

'We have to wait for Chloe,' Isy pointed out.

'Oh yeah,' said Emma.

Chloe came rushing down the stairs yelling, 'wait for me!' She was wearing a floral print dress and white heels.

'We weren't going to leave without you,' said Isy.

'You weren't' laughed Emma, and they all walked down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: If you liked this then read The Story of Love, it's funny! **


	9. The Ball Part One

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and offered their suggestions. It has helped me so much, I want to thank; Hannah, Kim, ellie, pretty.little.happy.princess, monketprobs and Sexi Silver for your reviews.**

**I am going to try to slow things down from now on in this story and I hope this story gets better because it is one of my favourites. Thank you again to everyone who offfered their advice and suggestions they will be taken into consideration.**

**Chapter 9 - The Ball - Part One.

* * *

**

When they entered the Great Hall it was decorated appropriately fro Christmas, there was a huge tree in the corner decorated with balls in the colours of the houses; red, green, blue and yellow.

'It looks great,' Lily told Frank.

'Just like you,' he smiled at her.

'Thank you.'

James made vomiting actions behind her and Sirius laughed.

Lily turned around, 'what is so funny?' she snapped.

'Nothing,' said Sirius quickly, and a little too quickly for her liking.

'I want to dance, James. Come on,' moaned Chloe.

'If we must,' he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the dance floor, where a lot of couples were currently dancing.

'Let's join them,' Emma demanded and Sirius was forced to dance next to James and Chloe. 'There,' she said, 'isn't this nice?'

'Lovely,' he said bitterly.

'I know, I told you it would be nice,' she said, not noticing his sarcasm.

James chuckled and looked at Chloe, who was looking at her feet, trying to work out what step was next. She wasn't very good at dancing.

'Don't worry yourself,' said James comfortingly. 'We can dance badly together.'

She laughed at his joke and stopped looking at her feet, instead she focused her attention on making conversation with James, who looked awkward and was trying very hard not to keep staring at Lily.

* * *

'. . . and I have a sister named Petunia,' Lily told Frank. She was so glad he had asked her because he was so gentleman like and he was interested in her life.

'Do you have any siblings?' she asked him.

'No, I'm an only child,' he said. 'But I would have loved to have a brother who I could play with and things like that. Or even a sister who I could confide my secrets in and simple things like that. It would be nice to have someone at home who I could tell everything to. I guess that's why my parents and I are so close,' he said.

She loved the fact that he was telling her everything and anything so they weren't bored out of their minds trying to think up conversation.

'Well sometimes you wouldn't want to have a sibling, trust me. But there are good sides,' she said. Not really wanting him to know that most siblings are at each other's throats and always fighting.

'What do your parents do?' he asked.

'They are both muggles, so they have muggle jobs. But my dad works in the post office and my mum is a drug and alcohol councilor,' she said.

'What's a post officer?'

'It's kind of like an owl,' she laughed. 'But they do everyone's post in one certain area,' she explained.

'Oh, I see,' he said. 'You're good at explaining things.'

'No,' Lily argued. 'I think I just picked the right words. I'm not usually that good.'

He laughed and they fell into a comfortable silence where they just concentrated on dancing and listening to the music.

* * *

Hannah and Remus were having a good time. He was making her laugh by telling her about some of the pranks the Marauders did, the ones she hadn't heard.

She was laughing from them and occasionally she would say things like, 'that's so funny' or 'how brave.'

Both of them were good dancers and together they made an excellent pair. Lot's of people who were sitting down found themselves staring at them and wondering if they would ever see such a well matched pair again.

* * *

On the other side of the room were Isy and Steven, in a completely different situation. Although they seemed romantic and a wonderful couple, they were in silence and looking at the other couples around them dance happily, wishing that's what they were like.

They had both run out of things to say and comment on about fifteen minutes ago, so Steven kept commenting on how nice she looked and she would say 'you look good to,' back to him.

'Look, Isy, I think you're a wonderful girl . . . but –'

'You don't think this is working out?' Isy offered. Making it perfectly clear that she wasn't the least bit surprised or upset, and it shocked him a little.

'Oh, umm, yeah, I suppose that's what I was going to say,' he said uneasily.

'Shall we have one more dance?' she asked.

'I think that would be nice,' he said, regaining his composure.


	10. The Ball Part Two

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 10 - The Ball - Part Two

* * *

Isy sat down at the table and Emma came rushing over to her. 

'Are you ok? I heard everything, you go girlfriend!' she said happily.

Isy smiled at her friend, 'thanks. Do you want a drink? You look like you could do with one.'

'Thanks, Sirius is a really good dancer and I am trying so hard to keep up with him,' she said.

Isy laughed hard. 'Sirius? A good dancer? You have to be kidding me!' she said.

'Kidding you she is not, my friend,' said a voice behind her. It was Sirius.

'Hey Sirius, I still don't believe it,' she said. 'Maybe Emma's having a hard time keeping up with you because she's an extraordinarily bad dancer!'

Emma looked shocked. 'FINE! You dance with him and you'll see,' she shouted.

Isy looked at her, and then to Sirius, who shrugged.

'Alright, then I will.'

Remus and Hannah were dancing well together, next to Isy and Sirius.

* * *

'I can't wait till tomorrow,' said Remus. 

'What's tomorrow?' she asked absentmindedly.

'Christmas Day,' he reminded her.

'Oh, yeah. I can't wait to give you your present,' she said.

'Same with me,' Remus said.

Dancing next to them, Sirius over heard their conversation.

'WHAT?'

Isy, panting from trying to keep up with him, asked him what was wrong.

'Am I meant to give Emma a present?'

'Not to be rude or anything but yes you dumb ass,' she said.

'Arg! I completely forgot.'

'Thank you captain obvious,' she said annoyingly.

'What do I get her?' he asked her desperately.

'Ok, I'll tell you what you should get her, and you set me up with that guy over there,' she said, pointing to a guy with messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

'It's a deal. I know him pretty well so this will be easy,' he told her. He walked casually over to him, leaving Isy behind and out of ear shot.

'Hey Sirius, what can I do you for?'

'I need you to dance with my friend, Isy,' he said. 'Please, Jason, do it for me.'

'You can't deny she's pretty. But why am I dancing with her?'

'Can I fill you in on that later?' he asked.

'Alright, this is for you,' Jason said and walked over to Isy and began talking to her.

Sirius ran up to Isy and pulled her away, 'she'll be right back,' he shouted.

'SIRIUS!'

'I know, I'm sorry but I need to know what to get her,' he said.

'Ok, it needs to be good after what happened with that other girl,' she started. 'So I was thinking that, I don't know how you get there but you always manage to, you could take her to Hogsmeade and set it up really nicely with flowers and a nice picnic in the snow or something!'

'By tomorrow?'

'Hey, you can always work at night,' she said, winked at him. 'Oh and you have all your Marauder pals, you can ask them to help you,' and with that she ran off with Jason.

'What was all that about?' Emma asked.

'Nothing that concerns you,' he said. 'Now let's dance.'

'I only just caught my breath!'

* * *

'Hey Lils,' James said, after deciding that he would go talk to her. 

'Hey James. Are you enjoying the ball?'

'Yeah, it's great fun. Are you and Frank taking a break?'

'Yes, he wanted to get a drink. But I could keep dancing all night,' she smiled happily.

James thought this was the perfect opportunity to ask her to dance, and he did.

'Then do you want to dance with me?' he said. 'Just as friends,' he added quickly after seeing the look on her face.

'Oh, um, alright, I'll just tell Frank.'

He grinned at no one in particular when she had gone; the next dance was going to be him and Lily.

'He said he wants to dance with Alice, you know that girl in the year below us?' she said.

'Right. Do you want to dance now?'

'Sure,' she said, and James led her onto the dance floor.

* * *

'Oh look at that!' Emma shouted in her boyfriend's ear. 

'Please tell me it's something good because I think you just made me go deaf,' he laughed.

'It is something very good!'

'PRONGS!' Sirius shouted when he saw Lily and James dancing together and talking.

Emma laughed. 'Finally.'

* * *

'Oh look Remus, James and Lily and dancing together,' Hannah said. 

'I sight I thought I would never see.'

They both laughed and were joined by Emma and Sirius.

'Do you want to sit down?'

'Yeah, Sirius and I will go get us all drinks and you guys can find a table,' Remus said.

'Good idea.'

They came back with drinks and found two boys had joined them, they were innocently chatting about the ball and commenting on how good it was.

'I love the Christmas tree,' said the guy next to Hannah.

Emma looked at Sirius face, he was angry. She smiled at him and introduced him to her older sister's boyfriend, Amos Diggory.

Sirius' face relaxed and he shook hands with him.

'And this,' she said, 'is his brother.'

'Nice to meet you,' Remus said politely and gave the girls their drinks.

Ellie, Emma's older sister came back to get Amos and pull him onto the dance floor.

'Well I think I will go and find some other people to talk to now,' the brother said. 'Nice meeting you.'

'You too,' they all said, Emma smiled mischievously at Sirius and sipped her drink. 'Cheers.'

Sirius laughed, 'you should have told me who they were before I assumed the worst.'

* * *

Lily laughed at the last thing James had said and continued to dance. She looked over at Frank, who was having a really good time with Alice. 

'They look like a nice pair,' she commented.

He looked at them, 'yeah, they do,' he said quietly.

Dumbledore then stood from his seat at the teachers table and cleared his throat. 'Could all couples please make to the dance floor for the final dance,' he said, resuming his seat.

Lily and James looked at each other, then Lily looked at Frank who was still with Alice and James looked at Chloe who had found a new partner.

'Should we just stay here?' Lily suggested.

'If you want to,' he said quietly, not wanting to mess everything up.

She smiled at him, and they didn't stop dancing.

* * *

'You danced with James for the 'couples' dance!' shrieked Hannah, the four girls were reminiscing what had happened only a few hours ago. 

'Well Frank didn't stop dancing with Alice and Chloe was dancing with her little partner,' Lily explained.

'Where is my sister?' Emma asked curiously. She looked over to her empty bed and then they all burst out laughing.

'Still with her little partner probably!'

'Christmas tomorrow!' Isy shouted.

'Presents,' Lily said happily. 'I wonder what I will get.'

'Dunno,' they all said. 'We'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out.'

* * *

'She danced with me!' James said for the hundredth time that night. 

'James be quiet and help me set this up,' said Sirius angrily as he put up a table in the middle of the park in Hogsmeade.

Remus had only joined in because Sirius promised it would be a joint present. This would also be Remus' present to Hannah.

He was busy picking wild flowers and arranging them in a nice neat bunch.

'This is going to be the best present,' Remus commented.

'I thought you had Hannah something,' Sirius said.

'I got her a pretty diary with flowers on the front, but I wanted to give her something else and you suggested this,' he said defensively.

'What ever, just keep picking the flowers, Moony.'


	11. Christmas Day

Chapter 11

'Merry Christmas everyone!' Lily shouted as she woke up.

'Same to everyone except from me,' shouted Isy.

They all laughed.

'I second that,' Emma said.

'Third,' Hannah laughed.

They all looked at Chloe's bed, waiting for her to fourth it, but she was still not there.

'That guy must be really good,' Lily said. They all laughed and put on their dressing gowns, wanting to get their presents as fast as they could.

* * *

When they got downstairs the Marauders were all there playing with the wrapping paper from the presents they had already opened.

'Merry Christmas guys,' they all said.

'You too,' the Marauders said happily.

After everyone had opened their presents, they went down the breakfast.

Lily got tons of books; James gave her a box set of her favourite muggle books – the 'little Women' series. Isy gave her a book on the Goblin Revolution of 1543 and Hannah gave her a Charms book. She got a joint present from the rest of the Marauders of a seven part series of Defense Against the Dark Arts creatures like Red-caps and Hinkypunks. Emma got her some make-up like eyeliner and mascara to bring out her eyes.

James received a broom servicing kit from Emma; the Marauders got him a huge assortment of things from the joke shop and Hogsmeade, Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek and a subscription to a Quidditch magazine and Hannah and Isy gave him an assortment from 'Honey duke's lollies shop.'

Emma went off to wish all her family a Merry Christmas and give them all their presents. 'And to receive them,' she had laughed when she told them where she was going.

Isy went to say Merry Christmas to her brother and give him her present.

Sirius passed his brother on the way to the Great Hall but said nothing, neither did Regulus. Emma told him to forget about it. She was looking forward to his surprise and so was Hannah.

'Good haul this year,' she said when she sat down to breakfast.

They all laughed. 'What did you get?' they asked her.

Emma looked around, 'make-up, a book, make-up, clothes, make-up, a dungbomb from David and a magazine.'

'For you a good haul, but for me that would just freak me out,' said Peter.

Every stared at him.

'Really Peter? I thought you like make-up,' said Lily, a tone in her voice making it a joke.

'Good one, Lils,' said James.

'Thank you, god how long have I wanted to say that?'

'Since you first met him,' Emma answered. It was true, when Emma and Lily had first met Peter, they were together. He had succried off and wanted to go back to his compartment on the train in their first year and Lily had muttered something in her ear Emma couldn't hear.

* * *

'WHAT?' she had shouted after asking her for the fifth time what she had said.

'I said - I think that Peter is one of those guys who put make-up on and dress up like girls,' she laughed.

Emma laughed with her, turning around to see if he was still behind them. 'I was going to say that after I found out what you said.'

* * *

They all went outside and played in the snow, making snow men and having snow ball fights. Until it was time for lunch, Sirius, Emma, Remus and Hannah left the others behind and they headed toward Hogsmeade.

'Wonder what they are doing,' Lily whispered to Isy.

'Probably gone off to snog and then come back and say it was a nice romantic picnic,' she thought.

'Maybe,' said Lily, though she wasn't sure Remus would do something like that, but it did sound extremely like Sirius.

* * *

'It's beautiful,' said Hannah as they first came into sight of the picnic spot.

'When did you do all this?' Emma asked.

'You see these lines around my eyes?' Sirius questioned.

'No,' said Emma, looking closely.

'That's because I have good make-up for around my eyes, but underneath that is a lot of rings around my eyes,' he told her.

'Right . . . '

'We stayed up all night to do this is what he means,' said Remus, a little annoyed that he was taking so long to explain it.

'Yes, what Moony said.'

'Well that's so nice of you,' said Hannah.

'It's the nicest thing someone has done for me,' Emma said, wiping away a tear.

The picnic was set up on the snow, with four plates with sandwiches, éclairs, pastries, cold meat and bread on it. There was a centerpiece of wildflowers in the middle. They all sat down ans started to talk and eat the wonderful food.

* * *

'I bet you anything they're snogging each other right now,' said Isy.

'It does sound like Sirius, but do you think Remus would do something like that?'

'No, but he can be persuaded easily,' Isy told her.

James and Peter looked at each other, they might be snogging, but they would be eating and talking too. Peter and James had been in charge of getting the food off the house elves while they had set up the place.

'Some how I don't think that's what they're doing,' James told them.

'You know what they're doing, don't you?'

'What is it?'

'Come on James, tell me,' Lily pleaded.

'She'll snog you,' Isy said.

Lily turned around to face Isy. 'Don't,' she warned. This was not the time to kiss James, and she didn't think there would ever be a time to do it anyway.

'They're having a picnic,' he said, wanting that kiss so bad.

'Now I know they're snogging. I bet you that's what Remus and Sirius told them to say so it sounds like they did something nice,' said Isy.

'You don't have to believe us,' Peter said.

'But we know it's true.'

* * *

When they came back Hannah and Emma told them what the surprise was.

Lily and Isy couldn't stop laughing, Hannah and Emma looked at each other and watched as Lily and Isy tried to tell them what they though and why it was so funny through their giggles.

'Shut up, the both of you. I cannot understand a single word you are saying and I would like to know what you are laughing at!' Hannah shouted.

They both stopped abruptly and told them the story.

'And that's what was so funny?' questioned Emma.

'Well, yeah,' said Isy. 'We thought it was hilarious.'

'You have a strange sense of humor.'

* * *


	12. A Lesson to Remember

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope, now, my story is up to better standards. Thank you to: ellie, Madame-S-Butterfly and emerald-eyed-stag for reviewing.

Chapter 12 - A Lesson to Remember

* * *

Lily walked quickly to the oval where she was meant to meet Jesse and Claudia, her Ravenclaw friends at eleven o'clock for a catch up. She hadn't spoken to them in ages and she felt really bad about it.

Jesse had thick blonde brown hair and large chocolate brown eyes. She could talk for hours on end and loved gossip.

Claudia had long, frizzy black hair; she had olive skin colour and brown eyes. She, being in Ravenclaw, was really smart and got good grades in everything she did. She was a perfectionist.

Lily loved talking to them because they weren't in the same house as her and they would listen to her problems and help her out. She loved doing the same if they had problems; it made her feel like she'd made a difference.

'Hey Lily,' they greeted her.

'Hey guys, it's great to see you, we haven't spoken in ages,' she said.

'Tell me about it,' said Jess as she sat down on a bench.

'What's new, Lily?' Claudia asked, always to the point.

'So much has happened, I danced with James in the couples dance and we seem to be getting along really well at the moment,' she said.

'Why is it,' started Jess, 'that all your problems are to do with James or the Marauders?'

'I which they weren't,' she laughed. 'I wish I was like a normal person who liked them but didn't know them at all,' she said.

'Like us?'

'Hey! You know James and all them,' she said.

'Yeah, like we know him. You so have to introduce us,' Claudia laughed.

Jess snorted, 'yeah and then my life goals would be complete.'

They all laughed. Another thing about Jess was she was very sarcastic and was proud of her sarcastic abilities.

'So you like him?' Claudia said after the laughter died down.

'I don't know, I know I don't hate him anymore. I think I'm on the thin line between like and dislike, which is weird.'

They laughed again.

'I am serious though!' she said, one more thing about these two was that sometimes they could never take things seriously. Lily waited once more for the laughter to die down and crossed her arms.

'Come on guys, you have to help me!'

'No can do, we don't think it's weird,' said Jess, 'everyone except the people who like James wants you to be together.'

'So you're not going to help me?' she said standing up, ready to leave the minute she answered "no".

'No.'

* * *

_Sixth Year Students,_

_Apparition Lessons begin in two weeks from today._

_Only students who are to turn seventeen this year will be able to begin learning Apparition for the twelve week course. _

_Professor McGonagall

* * *

_

The notice about Apparition lesson's about to start caused a flurry of excitement in Hogwarts. The whole group was looking forward to learning Apparition and it was all people could talk about for the next few days.

'Transfiguration next guys,' Isy said, they all took it Transfiguration.

'We haven't had Transfiguration for ages,' Sirius commented.

'Tell me about it, it's been like three days,' said James.

* * *

They all trotted off to the class listening to Emma and Sirius argue about the most trivial things. It was getting quite common.

'No Lily was saying pass the salt and you wouldn't, end of story!' shouted Emma.

'James was talking to me,' Sirius argued back, 'how was I meant to hear her?'

'You need a hearing aid.'

'You need a chill pill.'

'Would you both be quite, it doesn't matter I got the salt in the end!' Lily shouted.

They were silent after that, the next time Lily turned around they had fallen behind because they were kissing.

'I will never figure out you two,' James laughed.

* * *

They were doing theory work in Transfiguration that lesson, which didn't earn points for McGonagall, they wanted practical.

'When don't you want practical?' she had argued and silence them all. No one wanted to argue with her and end up with a detention.

Sirius tried to stop laughing at the guy on the other side of the classroom. His girlfriend was breaking up with him and everyone could hear it. Most people didn't find it funny, but Sirius and James were trying to hold in their laughter.

'Sirius!' Emma said when she looked at what they were laughing at. 'You shouldn't laugh at that. Poor Raymond, his father's in hospital at the moment too.'

'Who do you know everything?'

'I make it my business to know,' she said coolly.

'James! Don't laugh at him,' Lily said, she had just noticed that Emma wasn't copying the work off the board and wanted to know why.

'I think it's funny, you should hear the reasons why she's breaking up with him,' he said, which only increased her reasoning of why she thought James was an insensitive prat. She wanted to date him and then break up with him in front of everyone listing the reasons why.

'Miss Evans, would you stop your talking! I think I might put you on detention,' barked McGonagall, standing over Lily. 'Look at this you haven't even written the next paragraph because you were talking!'

James felt sick, Lily was going to get her first detention and it was all because of him.

'Professor, this wasn't Lily's fault,' he said.

'And how would that work out?'

James gulped, he hadn't thought of any reason at all. He was thinking so fast he couldn't even understand what he was thinking. That was it!  
'She was helping me understand,' he said.

'Understand?'

'The work, I mean,' he said. He was so stupid he could nearly laugh at himself.

'James, please don't tell me you don't understand the work, you are one of my best students,' she said, her lips thinning.

'Yeah, I don't understand the whole thing about how he got stuck in the position when he was trying to learn how to become an Animagi,' he said, thinking quickly, 'and Lily, here, was just helping me understand it.'

'Well,' she said. 'I'm not sure I believe you, but I cannot prove this isn't true so I will believe you. Innocent until proven guilty.'

Lily smiled at James; he could do something for someone if he wanted to. 'Thanks,' she mouthed silently at him.

'That's ok, I think I get it now,' he said out loud, chuckling at his own little joke.

'Detention Mr. Potter for laughing unnecessarily in class and while I am speaking, this just might help you understand what you were having problems with before,' she said.

James slapped himself mentally; he had saved Lily from detention and earned himself one, great.

* * *

'James, wait up!' Lily called after class. She tapped him on the shoulder, pulling him away from the conversation he was having with Sirius and Emma.

'I just wanted to thank you,' she said, blushing, she was actually thanking James for something. 'You're not so insensitive after all.'

He grinned, that detention was so worth it now. The next class he had was Divination and he was going to walk in there with positive thoughts, ready to take on the Professor's predictions about him dying tomorrow.

He kept grinning all through dinner, even when Emma and Sirius started to fight again, this time over Sirius is a pig when he eats too much and Emma is eying guys and flirting with them.

His mind was now constantly on Lily, he was in "Lily mode" as Remus called it. Nothing could dampen his mood, not even a plate of food being flung at his face. It was meant to hit Sirius, but Emma had missed. Sirius had got Emma square in the face, and so the food fight began, and Emma and Sirius joined James for detention that night.


	13. A Night He'll Never Forget

Chapter 13 - Ok, thanks again, to all my reviewers (is anyone sick of me starting off like this yet? I swear I will start the next chapter off differently!).

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only own the characters I made up and the basic plot line.

* * *

Things between Sirius and Emma did not get better the next day. They both earned themselves another detention for not doing their homework because they spent so much time in detention the night before.

Sirius kept saying Emma was flirting and chatting up guys when she was dating him.

Emma kept brining up Sirius being a pig and he couldn't talk about flirting, because that's what he was known for.

'I want a divorce!' Sirius shouted.

'Great, because we are married,' she had shouted back sarcastically one night. It had been two weeks since James had saved Lily from a detention.

'Well, what are they called?' he yelled, he was trying to think of what you call it when you don't want to date someone anymore.

'You use it so often you should know what it's called!' she said, referring to all the girls he had dated and then dumped the next day. 'Oh no, wait. You didn't dump them, you just went on to the next girl with out letting them know you were over them and you had just used them!'

'Dump! That's it! I am dumping you!'

'Does it look like I care?' she said and stopped upstairs to the Girls Dormitory.

Lily and James had been doing their homework there, but Lily got up after apologising and saying that she should go and see if she's ok.

'Padfoot?' James questioned. 'You alright, mate?'

'She doesn't care,' he said.

'Um, it kind of looks like she does care, why would she run up to her room crying?'

'Then she lied to me?'

'No, she just doesn't want you to think she's upset over you, when she really is,' he explained as best as he could.

'She was the first girl I loved,' Sirius said, as he slowly sat down, putting his head in his hands.

'It's ok, I'm sure you'll find someone else, look at me, rejected by my first love everyday,' said James.

Sirius chuckled, but slowly and sadly. 'I think I'll go to bed,' he said, getting up fro the chair he had only just sat down in to join Remus and Peter in the Boys Dorm.

* * *

Two days later Emma and Sirius were over each other, best friends again and dating new people. Well, no one thought they were actually over each other, but that's what they said. Emma didn't want to look like the ex who couldn't move on and Sirius didn't want to ruin his reputation. But they didn't tell any one this, it was just their thoughts.

Sirius was dating a Gryffindor girl, in their year by the name of Katherine, except he called her Kat. She had short blonde, wavy hair and light green eyes. She was one of Emma's best friends from her Divination class.

Emma was dating a guy from Hufflepuff named Hamish; she had fallen in love with his smile and his brilliant sense of humor. He had messy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that sparkled. They adored each other.

'It was such a quick move on,' people had said. But Kat and Hamish didn't seem to mind, they didn't think they were rebounds and neither did Sirius or Emma.

'I have to time to rebound,' Emma had said to Lily the night she had started dating Hamish.

Sirius had said the same thing and added, 'anyway Kat is really nice, she's the best.'

James had nodded, liking his choice, but it still didn't feel right, 'she's so much like Emma,' he told him.

'That's what I love about her.'

* * *

James and Sirius sat up late the next night, just talking. Remus and Peter were in bed early again (there was a test in the morning and they needed their rest).

'I want something to happen with me and Lily,' James said desperately.

'James, Prongs, don't you think we know?'

'Yeah, yeah, but I mean, I've been pretty good lately, I saved her from that detention and nothing happened,' he said.

'I know, but she's not going to like you after just that one thing, you have to keep doing it,' he said. Offering advice wasn't really a thing Sirius did often, and if he did, very well, but this was something he was sure of. 'You want to do something like that over and over again until she does think you're someone really nice.'

'Good idea,' he said. 'You're getting better.'

'Yeah, I know, Emma was helping me –'

They fell silent, Sirius, still, didn't like to talk about her. Someone behind them coughed loudly, trying to get their attention.

'What was your ex-girlfriend teaching you, Sirius?' Kat asked.

'Hey Kat,' Sirius said, kissing her hello. 'What are you doing up this late?'

'I'm not the kind of person who can fall asleep at nine o'clock. I'm a late night person,' she told them, eyeing Sirius.

'You wanna go for a walk?' he said, getting her hint. James rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh.

'If you want to,' she laughed and they walked out together, holding hands and chatting, leaving James to sit there by himself, but not for long, after about five minutes of silent thinking and planning how to get Lily to like him, Lily herself came down.

'Are you ok?' he asked. She jumped up in fright, not realising he was there in the first place, she sat back down; instead sitting on the couch James was also on.

'My stomach hurts, I thought I would just come down here and do some thinking or homework,' she said. 'But now that you're here we can talk,' she said, happier than when she had first come down, 'that is, if you want to talk.'

'Of course I do,' he said, silently thinking to himself what a mushy romantic person he had become. He wanted Lily so bad.

She smiled, and then suddenly clutched her stomach.

'Are you sure you're ok?' he asked.

She smiled again, 'yeah. You want to go for a walk?'

James nearly burst out laughing, but he didn't want to seem weird, so a strange smile formed on his face. 'Sure, where do you want to go?'

'Do you know any places where we can go?'

'Tons,' he said, grinning, 'you hungry?'

* * *

'This is the kitchens?' she asked, amazed that he even knew where to find this place.

'Yup, and the little house elves give you all this free food,' he said excitedly.

'As much as I don't want to bother them, I am starving!' she laughed.

'Hello Mr. Potter,' said one of the elves. 'The usual?'

James laughed uneasily, getting a side ways glance from Lily. 'Maybe not so much this time, enough for two people, not four,' he said quietly so Lily couldn't hear. She was on the other side of the room anyway, looking at how the elves did their work and what they were cooking.

'Do you like this place?' he asked her, wanting to know whether another day, maybe, he could bring her back.

'It's great, I know they like enslavement, which is weird to me, but if I knew they didn't like it I would try and do something about it. This place is fantastic, thanks for bringing me here, I've forgotten all about my sore stomach,' she said happily.

'My job here is done then,' he said.

'Thanks again, James, maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you are a good person,' she said, stepping closer to him. He slowly bent down to her level, pausing for a second and then kissing her softly on the lips.

It was more than he could have imagined, the kiss was more than he had dreamed of. It was that and more. It was one of the best moments in his life.

Lily's knees were going weak; she deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. It was the beginning of something special. It was James who broke the kiss, not that he wanted to, but because he thought maybe Lily hadn't liked it, he wanted to see her reaction.

She was grinning broadly at him, her sore stomach now completely forgotten about. There was something different about that kiss to her. Not only was it way more than she expected from James, it was scary. Why was it so good? She thought. Do I want to date him? So many questions came with the one kiss she was overwhelmed and needed to talk to James before anything happened.

'James,' she started. 'That kiss was amazing, but I need some time before I decide,' she said. His smiled turned to a frown, the kiss turned from the best thing ever to a huge mistake and he felt like he was going to be sick.

'But,' he said, 'I thought it was good, how long will it take you?'

'A few days at the least, I just need to think,' she said, she needed him to understand that she no longer wanted to hurt his feelings but wanted to make sure it was the right thing she was doing.

He turned away from her, disappointed. She noticed how upset he was and kissed him on the cheek. 'I just need to think it over.'

They left, James now understanding that she would probably say no anyway, just like all the other times, and Lily trying to sort her emotions out.

When James thought about it that night, he thought it in a positive way. She was going to say no, but at least he had had the kiss he had longed for since he had first met her the day on the train heading to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Haha, cliffie. Well, sort of. Actually it might be. I'm not sure, I'll put it this way though - it's not a major cliffie!

Review please! I have been really good updating nearly everyday! Go me! Except, I have kind of forgotten about my other stories, so I think the next chapter will take a bit longer and I will try and update some of my other stoires before this one. But all these ideas for this one keep flowing into my head, I had to write all of them down. Ahhh! Overload! Luckily I'm on holidays and I don't really have much to do. WhenI go back to school you'll be lucky to get an update each month. And just going to warm you in advance -** I am going away to New Zealand for two weeks on Friday, so no updates for that long on any of my stories**. And then two days after I get back I'm back to school, and like I said before, I'm going into year nine so I'll be busy as .. . . um . . .a busy person. At least I'm not SRC any more (Student Rep Council) and I don't have to get up early on Friday mornings!

Emma.

P.S: Sorry for the long message, I don't usually do that - I guess I'm really bored.


	14. Advice and A Little Shock

A/N: I was meant to update these chapters before I left but I didn't have enough time, as we were leaving at 4:30 in the morning. So I'm very sorry. But here it is anyway.

Chapter 14 - A Little Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters the belong to the book.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Lily and James had accepted that nothing was ever going to happen between them. Lily hadn't said anything for four days when James decided to move onto a different girl. 

Lily, getting James' hint moved onto a different guy too, his name was Marcus and he was blonde and had hazel eyes. He had no sense of humor and overall was pretty boring, some how, that was all Lily managed.

Emma was still dating Hamish and adoring him more each day. Sirius was still dating Kat. The group was getting sick of her hanging around all the time and it seemed like she had become a part of them, no one wanted to tell him though.

* * *

'Hey Lily, you want to come with me to talk to my sister?' Emma asked. 

'Yeah, I haven't seen her in ages,' Lily said. It was a Sunday and everyone else was sleeping in.

The met Ellie on the oval a couple of minutes later. Ellie was Emma's oldest sister; she was Head Girl and was also the oldest in the family.

'What's up?' she asked.

'Nothing much,' they both said, looking at the ground.

'Ok, that was the first thing that was wrong, you should have told me something so it sounded like you just had a boring life and you were looking at the floor,' she pointed out.

'Ok, you got us both. We both have boy problems,' Emma confessed.

Ellie smiled and said, 'spill.'

'Ok, I "divorced" Sirius, and now I'm dating Hamish, but now I think I still have feeling so him,' Emma said.

Lily took a deep breath, 'and James has been so good to me lately and I was so ride to him. I couldn't tell him how I really felt and now we're both dating dreadful people.'

'Ok, the same thing applies to both of you,' Ellie said, 'you need to see how they feel.'

They nodded, 'first things first: Lily do you want to date James?'

Lily hesitated, 'yes, but he's dating someone else.'

'The someone else isn't the problem,' Ellie said, 'we all know he would give up anything to date you for a day.'

Lily laughed half-heartedly. 'I know, I really like him now, I think.'

'You have to tell him how you feel,' Ellie said urgently, 'it's the only way.'

Lily nodded.

'Ok, little sis. Do you think you have a future with this Hamish guy?'

'No,' she said truthfully, 'he depends on me too much.'

'Ok, good, at least you know. Next thing, do you know whether Sirius would be willing to come back?'

'I do!' Lily piped up, 'yes he would.'

Emma grinned, 'really?'

'Really, really.'

'Thanks Ellie, you really helped,' Lily said, looking at Emma, who looked slightly dazed and excited that he would actually like to get together again with her.

'Can you help with me with my problem now?' Ellie asked shyly. This was weird, because Ellie was usually a happy, bubbly weird person who always had something interesting to say.

They looked at each other and shrugged, 'yeah, sure.'

'I think I'm in love with Amos,' she said slowly. 'Last night he nearly said it to me, but he started to stutter and he ran away saying goodnight.'

'How is that a problem? That's great!' Emma said, 'be happy you're not single and you have someone that loves you!'

'You're right. Thanks guys see you around!' she said running off to catch up with some of her friends who had just passed by.

* * *

'Did you think that helped?' Emma asked Lily on their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

'Yeah! What about you?'

'Yes, but now's the hard part, we have to actually talk to them about "how we're feeling",' she laughed.

'To be honest I think that talk helped me move on from James rather than move "to" him. I think I'll just leave it now,' Lily said stepping into the Common Room.

'Are you sure, I mean, this isn't just because it's going to be hard to tell them, is it?' she asked.

'No, I just think I can do better than Marcus and James now,' Lily explained. Emma nodded, but really she was hoping that Lily would run to James and tell him what an idiot she had been for not being with him.

* * *

Lily and Isy caught up with Jess and Claudia again after lunch. They were sitting on a bench in the sun talking. 

'Lily, do I have some gossip for you!' Jess said excitedly. But Lily wasn't concentrating on Jess; she was more focused on Claudia. She was tugging at Jess' jumper and giving her glares.

When Lily didn't answer Isy said, 'really? What is it?'

Jess took in a deep breath, glancing quickly at Claudia, 'Claud here, is dating James Potter!'

* * *

A/N: Told you so! Sorry for any mistakes, I really wanted to get this up for you guys. Also I am looking for a beta ( I know, I really need one), so if anyone is interested you can email me. Thanks so much. 


	15. Partners

A/N: Hey! Chapter Fifteen! Wow, thanks so much to all your reviews! I really want to thank Tamzi for beta-ing my chapter, she will be from now on!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Lily was seething, Claudia, one of her best friends, was seeing James! How dare she? She needed someone to talk to; this was out of her hands. She was so . . . she couldn't even describe it.**

Although, why was she so angry? She was meant to hate James Potter, and now she was the angriest she had ever been because of him. This did not make sense; it was too weird.

She was going to talk to Hannah, she would know what to do, after all her relationship with Remus had been going smoothly for ages, she could really do with some advice from her.

* * *

'Hannah, I'm angry with Claudia for dating James,' Lily said immediately when they sat down in the Common Room.

'Sorry, I thought you just said something along the lines of being angry with Claudia, for dating James,' Hannah laughed.

'I did,' Lily said quietly. 'I think I like him.'

'Oh,' was all Hannah could manage to say, she looked at Lily, she didn't look like she was lying or playing some sick joke. 'How come?'

'Well, he's been really nice to me and stuff lately and then we kissed a few weeks ago and nothing happened between us so I didn't really think about it. Then I found out he was dating one of my best friends!'

Hannah was silent for a while, 'you should have told us.'

'I know,' Lily cried, 'my life is so screwed!'

Hannah smiled sympathetically, 'your life isn't screwed because of one guy,' she laughed.

Lily looked up at Hannah, 'really? You don't think so?'

'No,' Hannah said reassuringly, 'I think we should find you a date.'

'Good idea,' she said standing up, she sat down just as fast, 'how are we going to do that?'

Hannah thought for a while, 'why don't you date one of his friends?'

'Like who?' Lily said, wiping away a tear from her face.

'Sirius ("Emma's ex"), Remus ("You're dating him, Hannah!"), Peter ("Hannah!"), someone from Quidditch ("Yeah, like who?") – the Hufflepuff Captain is free.'

'Good idea, so now what, I just go ask him out?' Lily asked her; so far her help had been really good.

'This is your problem, start off with a smile every time you walk past him, then talk to him sometimes and then finally, ask him out,' Hannah planned the whole thing out.

Lily hugged Hannah and thanked her; 'I have to go to class now, thanks again Hannah!'

* * *

James and Sirius were playing exploding snap when Lily got back from class in the afternoon. Peter was highly involved into talking to Isy about a book he had just read, Remus and Hannah were doing there homework together and Emma was reading a magazine quiz on "which celebrity is your soul mate?"

'Hey guys! Hannah, guess what?' she said rushing over to Hannah and knocking over Remus while doing so.

'Laurie said yes?' Hannah guessed. Laurie Williams was the Hufflepuff Captain who Lily wanted to ask out to get back at James. He had orange hair and lots of freckles; he was really cute from Lily's point of view and most girls view for that matter.

'Yes!' she said happily, jumping up and down, 'I'm dating Laurie!'

James stood up suddenly, knocking over the game, which annoyed Sirius greatly. 'You're dating Laurie Williams, my good friend?' he said. James was good friends with Laurie, even thought they were on opposing teams. What brought them together was their determination to beat Slytherin one day.

Lily stopped and smirked at him, 'you're dating Claudia, my good friend?'

James looked at her silently, 'that's what this is about? You're getting back at me?'

The smirked was wiped off Lily's face in an instant, 'what?' she acted surprised he would even say that. 'I really like Laurie. And he likes me, why would he ask me out otherwise?'

'He asked you?' James said, stepping closer to her.

'Yes as a matter of fact. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some homework done. This homework isn't going to do itself.

Emma stood up suddenly, 'I love this magazine! It said my celebrity soul mate is George Harrison!' she shouted happily.

'Your soul mate is one of the Beatles?' Lily asked, laughing.

'Who are the Beatles?' James asked. Because he was a pure blood he didn't know about muggle music, and did not know what the Beatles were. Emma, who was also a pureblood, knew who they were through the magazines Lily gave her each week.

'They are the biggest thing at the moment in the muggle world,' Emma told him, smiling.

'Oh, you mean muggle music?' Sirius said.

'Yeah, have you heard of them?' she asked him politely.

'They're one of my favourite bands. Who is your favourite?' said Sirius, he moved over to the chair next to her so they could keep talking.

'Well, I like George Harrison the best, then Ringo and then Paul, I don't really like Lennon that much,' she told him.

'Mine's the same except Ringo and George are the other way around,' he said. 'What's your favourite song?'

'I love "While my Guitar Gently Weeps" by George,' she said, moving closer to him, so they could continue their conversation in a bit more privacy.

'I love "Yellow Submarine", it's so funny to listen to,' he laughed.

'How do you know all this stuff?' she asked him, she was curious to know, it's not like any of his close friends would know any of this. James had been the one to ask who they were and Peter and Remus had confused looks on their faces when she told them.

'Actually, it's kind of funny. I knew you liked them when we were dating,' he started, 'and then I decided I should find out some things about who they are and stuff like that, and I never got the chance to use it, we broke up the week after.'

She sighed quietly, 'oh.'

'But none of that matters now,' he said getting up quickly and stretching. 'I'm going to get some food.'

Emma watched him walk out the door; she quietly got up and returned to her magazine, skipping over any article that had the Beatles in it.

* * *

'We will be working on Dark Sorcerer's this term,' said Professor Lucas.

The group was sitting in a row, listening to their History teacher quietly, no one wanted to make Professor Lucas angry, she got angry at the slightest mistake, so far no one had made her angry.

'For this terms project you will be in pairs and I will not have anyone asking if they can change partners, because that will not happen!' she shouted.

'Today we will be learning about Morgan le Fey and then I will put you with your partners. And to make sure you don't slack off, they are in boy/girl partnerships.'

Hannah glanced at Remus, praying she was with him; she would have to wait to find out though.

Professor Lucas pulled out a large textbook and opened to a dog-eared page. 'I want you to get out your books and take notes on what I read to you,' she ordered them.

They pulled out their parchment and quills in a hurry and waited for her to start.

'Known as Morgana, she was King Arthur's half sister, she was an Animagus and could turn into a form of a bird,' she read slowly and monotonously.

By the end of the lesson their pages were full of useless information about Morgan Le Fey and everyone was eager to find out their partners.

'I will read out your names and then your partner's name, ok?' she said, waving her wand to find the piece of parchment with the name on it.

'George Anstee and Emma Greene.'

Emma looked over to the new boy who had just come from Durmstrang last week and smiled at him. He had black hair and gorgeous light blue eyes. She loved the fact his name was the same as George Harrison's. He smiled back at her and she thought she would fall over if she tried to stand up. Sirius watched her and rolled his eyes in disgust, why couldn't she be his partner?

'Sirius Black and Chelsea Abbot.'

Sirius groaned loudly, why did he have to get the weird girl? Their whole family was weird; the best one of them was Dave Abbot, who was in Hufflepuff. He was dating someone called Veronica or something. He looked over at Chelsea and she waved excitedly at him, he just groaned louder.

'Lily Evans and James Potter.'

James' face lit up slightly, although he knew he was meant to be angry with her for dating one of his good friends.

Lily couldn't help smiling a bit, but it soon went away when she realised just how much time she would be spending with him.

A few names went and there was a cheer or a groan every now and again.

'Hannah Climie and Sam Cash.'

Hannah scowled; she did not want to be partnered with a Slytherin for this project. She knew she would have to do all the work; he would be out with his latest girlfriend.

Sam Cash was the equivalent to Sirius or James in the Slytherin house and some girls who were in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had dated him, but only for a short while because he was using them.

'Isy McKenzie and Remus Lupin.'

Hannah frowned; Isy got her boyfriend while she was stuck with some player who was in Slytherin.

Isy giggled and waved at Remus, he waved back mouthing "how cool is this going to be?"

After everyone else's name was called out they singled out to lunch, getting ready to talk trash and delight on their partner.

* * *

'I can't believe you got Sam!' Isy said loudly to Hannah.

'I can't believe you got Remus,' Hannah muttered.

'I got the worse person,' Lily said angrily to them.

They all laughed, 'you did not!'

'I got the best. He's in Ravenclaw which means he'll do some of the work and he's hot,' Emma said, not realising he was standing behind her.

'Thank you,' he said quietly.

She gasped, 'hi.'

'I just came over to tell you we should get started on our project straight away, we could meet in the library tonight if you wanted?' he said.

'Sure,' she said smiling broadly, happy that he didn't make a big thing about saying he was hot.

'Seven?'

'Seven,' she repeated. 'Great.'

'See you then,' he said and walked off quickly, trying to hide his smile from her.

The girls burst out laughing, 'what a great first impression you made on him!'

'Be quiet, it doesn't matter anyway, I like being single.'

James nearly fell over, 'Emma, like being single?'

She ignored this comment and started to talk to Hannah about how slack it was that she got Sam.

Isy, who had no one to talk to because Lily was fighting with Sirius about his table manners, started to talk to Remus about their project.

'We should meet up in the library too,' he said to her.

'Yeah,' she agreed, 'should we go with Emma and George so she doesn't make a fool of herself?'

'That's a good idea. Hitting two birds with the same stone, or something like that,' he said.

She laughed and ate the rest of her lunch in silence while listening to Hannah whine.

* * *


End file.
